Enemy of the State
Ximena approached her podium, ready to make a speech about her perceived improvement of the ERB community. Most of the community was present, although many did not care for what she had to say. However, due to the fear of repercussions, they decided to show up anyway. "Greetings ERB community," Ximena began. "I would like to thank you all for coming. Today, I'm going to address the community about the state of the wiki. We have seen quite a bit of improvement, and I'm very happy about that." After she said that, there were some very audible groans in the audience. "And, there have also been some hindrances to our progress. Luckily, I have a plan to deal with them," she said with a sly grin. The audience immediately silenced. "That's better. Now, since the wiki community as a whole has seen so much improvement under my leadership, it only makes sense that I announce my bid to become a bureaucrat. Once I am at that level, I will be able to help you all without any outside concerns," she announced. The crowd muttered among themselves, unsure about how to react to Ximena's bold announcement for increased political power. "Now, being the fair, just leader that I am, I am willing to hear your opinions. Is there anyone among you that disagree with my furthered promotion?" Ximena asked. Although she asked the community for their opinion, she knew that she had them in a prison of fear and anxiety. Therefore, it surprised her greatly when one of them spoke out. "I object, and so does most of the community. It's time that we put an end to your regime Ximena Menai Byrne!" a voice shouted out from the crowd. Everyone turned around to see who the voice came from. It was the voice of the masked man, who was accompanied by Wonder, Trixter, Nail, Lucidus Star, and Negative Four. Ximena shot them a look that would strike fear into even the strongest of people. Deep down, she was very nervous that her reign was about to end, but her outward expression was still calm. "Well, well, well, if it isn't WonderPikachu, Nail, and Mystical Trixter. I always liked you three. It's a shame that you couldn't bring your problems to me directly. Instead, you chose to hide in the shadows like cowards, and let these other three do the dirty work. Hardly admirable," Ximena chastised. "Don't lecture us Ximena," Wonder replied. "We know exactly what you're trying to do to this community, and we're all here to put a stop to it." "The others? They're here because they know way more about you than we do," Nail added. "And no matter how powerful you are, truth and justice always prevails," Trixter said. Ximena chuckled a little, but immediately stopped when she noticed that Lucidus Star and Negative Four were among the six who dared to oppose her. "This, was unexpected. I would expect this treachery from anyone else in this community, but you two? I thought you guys were my friends," Ximena said with a slight crack in her voice. "How could you guys betray me?!" "We should be asking you the same question Xina," Negative Four said in a stern tone. "If you're really the fair, just leader that you claim to be, then why don't you tell everyone what happened to Evol?" Lucid demanded. Ximena froze. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh, but you do. Evol was the biggest threat to you and your regime. To preserve yourself, you wiped him out. It's not much different than what you do to others that oppose you," Amon chimed. Upon hearing the stunning revelation, the crowd finally gained the courage to lash out against Ximena. Everyone started to charge the podium, and she was quickly overwhelmed. She struggled as everyone tried to land as many hits on her as possible. When she lay on the ground bruised and defeated, only then did the crowd allow her a moment of peace. Lucidus and Negative approached her, each of them holding a pistol. Ximena, with a pained expression in her shiny purple eyes, took one last look at her former friends. "Et tu, Lucius, Dani?" she whimpered. Then, Lucid and Negative both shot her in the heart, ending her life. There was a brief moment of relief, but the battle was not yet over. "Alas community of ERB, you are freed from her tyranny. However, we are not yet safe. These two, Lucidus and Negative Four, were both her close acquaintances, yet they allowed her to infiltrate our community and wreak havoc. According to me, that makes them the true wrongdoers," Amon announced. Lucid was livid. "Amon, what the hell?! We didn't want this to happen. I thought you were on our side?" "I'm on the side of equality Lucidus, and you betrayed it when you befriended that witch," Amon replied coldly. "I agree," a voice from the crowd said. A young woman dressed up in a blue dress approached them. Her appearance was similar to a witch or magician. "My name is Nikki Lee, and I was one of the biggest recipients of Ximena's abuse. You could have stopped her, but you let her continue. You guys were the biggest influence on her, and you should have made a difference, but you didn't. Therefore, you both deserve her fate," Nikki said. A look of worry and fear shot across Negative's face. Not knowing what to do, she began to run away. Trixter grabbed a nearby sniper rifle, and she took aim. "Adieu, Dani," Trixter said as she pulled the trigger. Her aim was true, and Negative Four fell to the ground. Blood oozed from the hole in the middle of her head. Lucidus immediately took off after witnessing the death of his last friend. He ran in a serpentine pattern to avoid being killed. It was temporarily successful. Bullets whizzed by his head, but he managed to stay relatively safe. However, his luck ran out when he approached the edge of a cliff. It was about a 20 meter drop, and at the bottom, waves crashed against the rocky cliffside. Before he could make a decision, a bullet hit him in the back, and he fell over the edge. As he fell to what was to be his violent death, all he could think about was how history repeated itself. He tried to avoid the same fate as Shadow☆Star, but by doing so, he forgot what Shadow did to lead him to his death. The last thing that Lucidus saw before being killed by the rocks was the sunset. Afterward, Lucidus found himself in a very strange environment. Everything around him was white, and glowing. Surrounded by this eerie nothingness, he concluded that this was the afterlife. He was shocked, however, when Negative, Ximena, and Evol all appeared. Their bodies were very still, and soon, Lucidus found himself unable to move as well. Each of them began to glow as well with their respective special colors. Eventually, they turned into silhouettes with their colors. The four of them slowly fused, forming a new spirit that had the best qualities of each individual. The new spirit glowed a bright blue, and then, it vanished. ... Avatar Four awoke suddenly, in a confused state. "Crazy dream, it all seemed so real," he thought to himself. It soon struck him that the dream was indeed real, because he was stuck in his exile for the sins of the Four☆Stars, his previous essences. "15 months alone. Damn..." Category:A to Z Category:Four☆Stars Era Category:Short Stories